Bully (Rewritten)
by tails the cute fox
Summary: As soon as he walked into the Japanese classroom, Len could tell that there was something off about the new boy. He'd never met him before, but there was something off about him. Perhaps it was the glare that this new boy shot him, or the way that he stuck his middle finger up at him. Whatever it was, he was not someone to annoy. Strangely, however, it seemed like he already had.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It is Moi! I have decided to simply re-upload this in as a different story. It is the re-written version of my original story Bully, and it is up to you as to whether or not you read the original. I was going to use the original Japanese names (Ren, Hao, Horo Horo etc.) but as I originally wrote this with the English names, I thought I would keep it that way. I'm sorry If that annoys anyone, but as I saw the English dub before I read the manga, and grew up with that for six years, it's what I'm used to. If it really bothers anyone, I'll re-upload it as different story with Japanese names. Also, Lyserg is a girl in this. When I was younger I bought a Jetix magazine with a Shaman King Promo disc and for three years, I only watched episode 63 and thought Lyserg was a girl. Imagine my surprise when, in episode 27, I find out he's a boy -_- but that bit in the manga was brilliant!  
Len: Great, I have to put up you again -_-  
Cole: YAY! The Oh Holy Mistress of...Something-or-other has come to bless us once more.  
Ttcf:...  
Len: What the heck!? Wrong story!  
Cole: I like talking to her ^_^...And I may have had a box of cookies.  
Len: -_- No more cookies for you -_-**

 **On with the ficcy!**

 _ **Bully: chapter 1 –the new kid**_

As soon as he walked into the Japanese classroom, Len could tell that there was something off about the new boy. He'd never met him before, not that he could remember, but there was something off about him. Perhaps it was the glare that this new boy shot him, or the way that he stuck his middle finger up at him. Perhaps it was the small knife that he saw in the boy's back pocket or his abnormally long chocolate-coloured hair. Whatever it was, Len _knew_ that this boy was not somebody you messed about with. And he realised that for some odd reason, Len had already annoyed him. Slightly perturbed, Len glared back furiously at this new boy, golden eyes shimmering in the morning light. The boy glared harder, onyx eyes hard with hate. They burned into Len with a steely glare, daring him to challenge the boy.  
"A-hem." A very loud and obvious cough snapped both students into reality. Their fellow classmates watched on with mild curiosity, two of which were making an odd bet and whispering back and forth.

Growling slightly, Len broke off their glaring match as his teacher, Mr Mimoto, walked into the classroom.  
"Is there a problem, Mister Tao?" The tutor asked, pushing up his glasses. Len looked down in shame at his actions and sat in his chair, ignoring Zeke's smug grin.  
"No Sir, sorry Sir."Mr Mimoto nodded approvingly before turning to the strange new boy that Len had already been 'acquainted' with  
"So class, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?*" The teacher explained, and Len revelled in the blush that appeared on the boy's cheeks. The new boy stepped forward, glaring at Len once more before addressing the class.  
"My name is Zeke Asakura and I am related to Yoh Asakura. Thankfully, unlike my brother I do not sleep in class" At this, the elderly teacher sighed in relief and Len snorted, drawing Zeke's attention to him once more. At the back of the class, Lyserg and Trey were having bets on who would win the rather heated glaring match.  
"Well Zeke, in a normal situation I would situate you with your brother, however his desk is...Occupied by his head currently and the only desk available is by Mister Tao over there..." Len's grin slipped off his face in an instant as he stood up (Whilst maintaining eye-contact with Zeke, Of course) and screamed  
"WHY HIM!?"  
Funnily enough, he was not the only one horrified by Mr Mimoto's decision. 

Zeke protested angrily against the teachers idea, ripping his eyes from the golden eyed teenager, earning a "YES I WIN!" from the one of the two students who had bet on the match, with Trey handing over a £10 note to the girl that was sat beaming him beside him.  
"Is there a problem, Mister Asakura, Mister Tao?" Asked the teacher once more, albeit somewhat impatiently.  
"Yes, there I—"  
"No sir, there is not sir" Replied Len, somewhat half heartedly. Mr Mimoto smiled and pointed Zeke to his chair.  
"Very well then, go sit down." Len could've _sworn_ that he saw flames in Zeke's eyes  
"Settle down you two. It's only temporary after all." Mr Mimoto answered casually as Zeke dumped his bag beside Len's desk and took his seat, all the while glaring at the boy beside him. Once Mimoto's back was turned, however, he hissed into Len's ear.  
"I am going to make you life a living hell for this _Tao_ " 

For some reason, those words unnerved Len. Especially when he remembered the glinting knife in the other boy's back pocket.

 **BULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLYBULLY**

The bell rang signalling the end of class, which was a relief for Len. Zeke had certainly lived up his word, as all lesson, he had kicked Len's leg under the table, much to Len's chagrin. He had whispered nasty insults and tugged his hair, to the point where it was coming out in clumps. Wearily, Len stood and got up to leave. He didn't see the older Asakura's deadly smirk, nor did he see the outstretched foot until it was too late. And with a bang, he landed face first onto the wooden floor. Len growled and rubbed the bruise forming on his nose, ignoring the childish giggles of the other children around him.  
"Walk much, stupid?" Mocked Zeke, looking around at the reaction of the other children, seemingly very pleased. Len glared hatefully at the smirking Asakura as he picked himself off of the tatami mat and left. However, as he reached his locker, he felt a hand in his hair. He tried to twist around only to find a stronger body pressed against his, crushing him into the locker. He writhed, trying to escape from the boy above but it was no use. Len felt hot breath in his ear and long hair tickling his face as Zeke bent down.  
"Do you know why the children there laughed at you Len?" He hissed, gripping Len's chin harshly. Len didn't respond. Snarling, the Asakura increased his grip on Len's chin and dug his nails in, drawing blood. "I asked you a question, Tao! And I expect an answer!"  
"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" Len replied, using the same deadly tone he had been addressed with in an act of defiance. He was a Tao! And Tao's do _not_ show weakness.  
"Because. You're. A. _Freak_. A freak that everybody wants to see the downfall of! They were cheering me on, Len. They want you to _die_ , Len. None of them _actually_ like you, they just don't want you to look down on them. Look around Len. Look at the large group that's gathered to see your downfall. To see someone put you in your place!"

A sickening crack resounded throughout the hall as Zeke smashed Len's skull into the lockers. Slightly dazed, the boy opened one weary golden eye and realised sadly that Zeke was right; a large crowd of children had come to watch, but none to help.  
Not even his friends.

With a smug grin, Zeke kicked Len in the stomach repeatedly, knocking him down to the floor. Kick after kick. Breath after haggard breath. Len endured every single one without making a sound of pain or protest. And it aggravated Zeke.  
"Are you quite finished yet? I believe lunch is almost over and I would like to get something to eat." Suddenly, Zeke saw red.  
He snarled at the boy below him, loathing the defiance twinkling in his gleaming eyes. The cocky smirk, the arrogant tone! They made him _scream_ in frustration as he increased the power of his kicks. He grabbed the smaller boy by the collar of his perfect, immaculate uniform and slammed him against the lockers once more. Zeke punched him in the face, hard, and a slight cracking sound was. Blood started to trickle out of Len's nose and he winced slightly.  
"Aww...Is that too much for itty bitty Tao? If you weren't such I freak, people wouldn't have to beat you up now would they?" His assailant mocked, getting a laugh from the crowd. Len glared at him once more, determined not to appear weak.  
"Go die." Len smirked, ignoring the pain from his broken nose as he quoted _Angel Beats!_. He could've sworn Zeke's eyes flashed red. His own eyes widened in alarm as he saw Zeke reach into his back pocket.  
'No, he wouldn't...actually do it!?' How sad that once again in the space of such short time, he was proven wrong. An arm wrapped around his neck. The blade pressed up against his throat as a trickle of crimson liquid dribbled downwards. He squirmed, trying to get away but his body and mind were exhausted. He shut his eyes, feeling the blade breach further into his skin...  
"Zeke!? What on _earth_ are you doing!?

Never, in all his short life, had Len been more grateful to hear Yoh's slightly irritating voice.

 **For those of you that have read Bully before, you would have noticed a drastic difference between that version and this version. I personally was** _ **disgusted**_ **by the previous story. For example, the way I made Len's character, or the fight scenes. Chapter two will also be VERY different and I am rewriting it as I speak. Also, I am slightly basing Len off of my own personality towards other people. With me there is a vast difference between the people I like and the people I hate. For example, I would immediately correct someone if the misused a word or used text speech. Much like Len is acting towards Zeke when he asks about eating his lunch.**

 **This still feels bad ;A;**

 **Please review, because it does actually motivate me more.  
~Ttcf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is the second rewritten chapter of Bully. Thanks to Serenelittlerose, Skfan-7 and Tails3491 for all their reviews I had! If you would have looked at my profile recently, you would have noticed that I have posted an update notice about my fictions.  
Enjoy**

 **Bully chapter 2: Lies**

Yoh's mouth dropped to the floor as he witnessed his best friend being threatened with a _knife_ by his twin (though slightly older by a few minutes) brother. Upon hearing his brother's voice, Zeke's anger all but vanished and evil smirk stretched across his face, making Len shiver slightly.  
"Zeke! What the _hell_ are you doing!?" Yoh yelled, anger evident on his usually placid face. Len started to explain what was going on but was cut off by Zeke. The Chinese boy found the look in the older Asakura's eyes unnerving.  
"I was defending you, little brother." Zeke's leering voice cut through him like the knife the elder currently possessed. Len's gold eyes went wide and he stared at his assailant.  
"What are you talking about, Zeke? Len would never do say something bad against me! He's my friend!" The younger Asakura replied slowly. Zeke saw the doubt evident in his brothers eyes, and he was certain the Tao had as well. He didn't completely trust Len, Yoh had said so himself. Neither did Zeke, for that matter. He would use that doubt to his advantage in the fight against the Chinese boy. It's wouldn't even be that hard, he thought with a grin as he opened his mouth to address his brother, onyx eyes shining evilly as he spoke.  
"Oh, how I wish that to be true Yoh, but sadly that is not the case. Isn't that right, everybody?" Len gulped as slowly, the crowd that surrounded him nodded slowly, at first, then more rapidly when they realised what he was doing. The Chinese boy cursed himself silently and looked up to his lifelong friend with pleading eyes, praying to whatever deities there were that Yoh would not believe Zeke. Deep down, he knewit was pointless.

"You see, Yoh. Would I _ever_ lie to you? I was simply teaching this traitor not to mess with the Asakura family. After all, didn't you say yourself that you're sick of him looking down on you all the time?" Len's head whipped up to like at Yoh, unable to mask the pain he felt at those words.  
"Yoh! I...I've never looked down on you! Ever! You've been my best friend for years! Why...Why would you think that!?" He cried out, the confusion evident on his features. He looked into Yoh's eyes, trying to find an answer, only to find nothing. Nothing but pure loathing and betrayal dancing in midnight irises. Len felt his heart sink as he dropped to his knees, unable to support himself any longer. Neither boys saw the satisfied smirk that played upon Zeke's lips.  
"Why would I believe you over my own brother, Len?" He spat, quite literally, as the youngest Asakura glared at his former friend.  
"Because it's a _LIE!"_ Len yelled, desperation lining his voice. A cold sweat broke out upon his body as breathing rate increased rapidly, fear gripping him in its icy clutches. Yoh was one of the only true friends he had! They'd been through everything together! They'd grown up together, all of them! If he lost him, then -  
"No, it's not. I _know_ you, Len. I know how conniving you can be, how arrogant you can be . You always make fun of me, calling me an idiot, a moron. This comes to no surprise to me. At all." Obsidian eyes pierced right through the boy crumpled upon the ground, words ringing in his ears. This was...No, _had_ to be, some form of horrific nightmare. A manifestation of what he feared would happen, of what could never happen. There was no way that Yoh...Actually hated him, right?  
"Yoh...Please...You've...Got it all wrong. You're...My best friend." Cold eyes stared through him, laced with contempt. Yoh sneered – an ugly expression on his usually calm and friendly features- and gazed down at Len, unable to see past the lies. For too long, his mind had been riddled with doubts about their friendship and now they were rearing their ugly head.  
"No." His voice froze the blood in Len's veins. "We're not." With that he turned and walked away. Leaving Len alone.

As the body of his best friend became nothing more than a spec in the horizon, Len began to feel hollow. The resounding smack of Yoh's sandals stabbed at his heart as they echoed painfully in the quiet corridor. Each footstep put more distant between Yoh and Len. Further and further, louder and louder until finally there was silence once more. Everywhere except inside the Chinese boy's head, however. Words swirled around him, drowning out the slowly increasing noise of sneers from his fellow students. They tore into his conscience and shredded his heart, devouring any form of energy they could find, leaving him drained. A solitary tear fell down a pale cheek as unseeing eyes stared forward hopelessly, desperately. Watching, waiting in the hope that Yoh was run back down the corridor and announce with a large grin that it was all a joke. That he did not hate him. That he was still Len's friend. He didn't.

Suddenly, the world tumbled down around him as Len's face hit the cold tiles of the floor. A heavy black boot was placed firmly atop his spine, purple tresses tangled between lithe fingers. Words taunted him, people jeered, pain spliced through the child but he could no longer find it in him to fight back. Len could no longer bring himself to care. He felt the kicks from all sides, heard the insults. His teeth nibbled away at his lip, in one desperate attempt to keep a shred of his dignity, to keep quiet. His eyelids slipped shut slowly and he let the numb feeling over take his body, just like he used to as a child.

Above him, Zeke growled. Obsidian orbs flashed menacingly as his victim lay unmoving on the ground, uncaring. In his anger, Zeke slammed his foot back down onto the child's back. The foot twisted, digging into the back of Len's spine and the hair grasped in his fingers was pulled tight. At last, a cry erupted from Len's lips – clear as day and agonised, tormented. That was more like it. The elder removed his fingers from Len's hair, relishing in the sickening thud when the smaller boy's head connected with the floor. Another whimper escaped. He smirked. Reaching down, so that his mouth was level with Len's ear, he whispered to the young shaman.  
"Nobody wants your here, Len. No one. Not even your best friend. You see – _everyone_ hates you. Your just worthless scum who nobody wants around." A dangerous smirk played upon his lips as he stood up and released the younger. He could not wait to see the look on the others face – crushed and hopeless, with no one to run to. Len began to pick himself, his shoulders shaking slightly. His body started to turn and Zeke's anticipation mounted. As Len's face turned, however, Zeke lost his giddy grin. His glee was replaced by anger.

For, when the golden eyes met his, there was no look of unspeakable grief – no look of lost hope. Instead, a fierce and fiery hatred burned, more intense than the flames of the sun, more angry than the eruption of a volcano. They were watery, swimming in unshed tears, but not broken. Picking himself up, albeit shakily, he spat in his assailants face and smirked defiantly.  
"Burn...In...Hell"

The shrill sound of the dinner bell sliced through the air, and without another word the Chinese left.

 **Woah O.o I'm so cruel. Actually, in this I really wanted to stay true to Len's character. In my other version, he was so OOC it was painful. I wanted Len to leave with some amount of pride, as he would try to do in any situation. I'm honestly not to happy with this; It feels like it's too short and I really wanted to make it good as a thank you to 'Guest' for being the first and only reviewer. I'm sorry about the wait – School really has been piling on the homework and other stuff has played into it as well.**

 **I will say, for those that have read my story 'Alone', Cole may be making an Appearance in this fic. He will be the older brother character that I originally intended for him to be, instead of Len's cousin.  
I will say, this fic is going to be longer than my Original six chapter fiction. The plot line will also be drastically changed as well. Remember, if you review I'm a lot more likely to update. So to the tne people that viewed this story already this month and felt too lazy to review, you're missing out on updates. **


End file.
